Rewind
by lithiana235
Summary: June has been living a nice life with Anden. But nothing can fill the void Day left behind. And then, the unexpected happened.
1. Chapter 1- June

**This is a year after Day leaving and Anden and June are already together. June is also commander of all the squads in California.**

I felt like I was drowning. Deep, deep into thick, black, inky water. The feeling had come and gone at disconcerting intervals ever since Day had left. Left for Antarctica and never came back. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me, sitting up, Anden's arms falling to the bed. Taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes and reminded myself that oxygen was entering my body at this very moment, and I could very much breathe. I got up and walked over to the window, opening it and feeling a slight breeze in this otherwise hot night. I remembered recording the temperature at 90 degrees, Fahrenheit, before leaving Batalla Hall.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a wave of breathlessness hit me again. In my head was a vivid image of a girl, dark hair tangled, drowning in an otherwise beautiful azure blue pool. I glanced at Anden's sleeping form. I calmed down, worried I might wake him. I took easy breaths. In. Out. In. Out. I put a hand on my chest. Crude way to feel a heartbeat, but it calmed me. The only thing that would call me was a night walk with fresh air. I dressed silently, putting on my agent clothes, as Anden would never let me walk by myself at night, unless I told him I had work.

CRASH! My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. My agent instincts kicked in. I silently ran over to the bed, grabbing my gun from underneath my pillow, crouching below Anden. I shook him awake. "June? Why are you dressed?" he asked sleepily. "Shhh..I heard something. Get down," I instructed, whispering quietly. His eyes were wide open now and he dropped to the floor beside me. "Stay down and don't get up," I handed him a knife from the nightstand and stood up, still low, gun loaded and pointed straight ahead of me. "June! Don't-" I glanced at him. "It's my job," I said and turned back to the darkness.

More noises as I made my way through the large apartment. As I entered the living room, I saw the silhouette of a shadowy figure. "Stop," I said,"Or I'll shoot." Shots and I dropped to the ground. I ran after the figure as I dashed through the rooms, shooting blindly. It hit true, once, twice, thrice as I heard the sound of groans, but the figure did not stop. Instead, it opened the window as I chased it back to the living room and jumped. I looked down and shot. The figure fell to the floor, but slowly crawled across the street. I watched it for a second, but then another figure erupted out of nowhere and threw a blade, hitting its shoulder. A high-pitched scream erupted and before I knew, the authorities crowded the streets, bearing familiar Canto knots.

"June! June!" I turned around to find Anden, incredulous, knife bared behind me. He wrapped me into a tight embrace. "Thank God you're safe," he whispered. "Wait," I said, pulling away and jumping straight out of the window. "JUNE!" he screamed. As I was suspended in the air for mere seconds, I anticipated the fall. It was after all, only 2 stories. It would hurt, no doubt, and maybe even break something, but I had to see who it was who threw the knife and attacked the intruder.

As I landed, my feet hit the ground hard, and pain ripped through, but I rolled smoothly, stopping in a crouch. I walked over to the figure. The medics had already clamped an oxygen mask over his mouth. He yelled unintelligibly at me. He was probably in shock, or had psychosis. Possibly just anger.

I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. It was the figure. I ran after it, taking out my gun. It was fast, a lithe and nimble person.

It headed deep into Ruby, as if confused. This person definitely did not live in Ruby. I trapped the figure in an alley, as it stumbled through the deserted streets. I tackled the figure, a reckless move. Who was the vigilante?

I pulled the mask off of it.

Blue eyes and long blonde hair stared back at me.

Day.


	2. Chapter 2- Day

**Thank you guys for all the love! This is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy!**

I never expected to see those familiar coal black with golden flecks eyes and long, luscious dark hair again.

Ever since I left for Antarctica, the image of her plagued my mind. She was everywhere, and it was torture to not know who she even was. Eden and the housekeeper always refused to tell me who she was. I understood I had a brain surgery that left me with amnesia, but never understood why some parts of my past were better lost to the haze. All I knew was that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life.

"Day?" she asks lightly, the shock and surprise of the meeting written in her face, no matter how carefully trained these goddy Republic soldiers are from little rich sectors like Ruby.

Day. My name is Daniel, but there was something about Day. Like it was my name in a past life. I couldn't help but wonder what was in that name that made my brain tickle. After all, it was probably another memory lost.

"You! You-" I spat, not fully knowing what I was saying and what was underlying. Anger? Love? Just pure, raw emotion. What was I thinking sneaking out of the hotel without telling Eden? I should've known that I would do something, especially in the place where so many memories were lost.

"I'm sorry, Day. I didn't know he would do that. There weren't supposed to be any casualties," she says matter-of-factly, as if goddy Batalla taught her how to talk to me. But still, I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you. I'll be on my way now," I say quietly. I have no clue what she's talking about, but I want to know. I want to know who she is, and why there is some sort of half-severed tie with her. I want to tell her she's beautiful, I want to stay with her, I want to know her. That's all I want.

I can see it in her eyes. And I want to tell her not to leave and I'm being incredibly selfish right now, but I don't want to go.

"Okay. I'll just say that I took him down myself," she says, nodding solemnly.

"No."

I'm lost in my own mind. Images of her break free. We're in an alley, drunk and kissing. We're in a train, and it's raining, and she's leaning against me. We're running together. We're fighting together. We are together.

"Day?" she says. "I have to go now."

"But I don't want you to leave," I reply. I want to get down on my knees and childishly beg for her to stay with me. Because the heart never forgets. And I know I need her.

I hold my hand out. And like a phantom memory, it feels like I talked about doing this once or at least imagined it.

"Hi, I'm Daniel," I say. And the beautiful dark-haired girl is speechless.

"Hi, I'm June," she says and shakes my hand. And I am at home with June.

"Why don't we meet up someday, June?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says bluntly, and her eyes are calculating.

"Commander Iparis?" a voice calls.

"Maybe we can one day. But not now," she adds quickly and she's off, running. "Agent Tan?" she answers.

And then, I realize, maybe she's already found someone. Maybe I'm mixing this up with someone else. And I have to find out, I have to. I'm off too, on one mission. Her.

I'm sprinting to the hotel, my limbs remembering my time running around Lake and all the other poor sectors. It's been a while, but my feet, not my brain find the way. I've never felt this sureness in Antarctica, but I know here in Los Angeles, where this girl is, June, I am home.

I bolt to the desk and I type in two words.

June Iparis.


	3. Chapter 3- June

**You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the follows and favorites, especially the super sweet reviews! This was a slow update, but I hope you enjoy! :D**

As a Republic soldier, you're often faced with tough decisions. Especially as the Commander of California. Once you make your choice, there's no undoing it. Ever. It's a truth you'll have to live with.

And right now, I'm so angry, so, so angry at myself for letting such an opportunity slip through the cracks. I blatantly rejected the boy I loved. The boy a piece of me has never stopped loving. Regret washes over me. I miss those blue eyes with that imperfection and that blonde hair. I miss his essence. I miss Day, the boy who rescued me from a Skiz fight, the boy who told me the truth about the Republic, the boy who helped me rebel against it, the boy who was with me through thick and thin, the boy who walked in the light, the boy I fell in love with.

I need him.

I walk back to the crime scene-my apartment-watching dawn break through the night sky. The sun starts to lazily rise, everything suspended in golden light. It's beautiful. Cerulean blue starts to appear. Blue like Day's eyes.

This is a long shot, this is illogical, but I have to try. Anden is waiting inside our apartment, perched on a chair. He's fully dressed now, a book open in his hands.

"June," he says softly, a ghost of a sad smile on his lips. "You scare me. How brave you are. How willing you are to throw down your life for others. And not because it's your job, but because you have a pure heart. It agonizes me how you may not come home one day." The way he takes the crushing reality of my lifestyle and uses it against me as a weapon makes me feel weak. And it's a feeling I don't like it.

I think this may be easier than I initially thought. If he truly loves me, if he actually cared, he will understand. And I have no doubt that he will.

"Are you saying-" I start.

"Yes, and I know that you agree too. This won't work," he says oh-so softly, melancholy lacing his somber words.

"I'm gonna pack," I breathe gently. "I'm always going to care about you, Anden. I want you to know that. I know that you know about how much he's on my mind even though he's gone. But you are too and you always will be." I did care for Anden, but I don't think that I loved him as much as he loved me.

"I love you, June," he smiles softly, the gentle planes of his face bathed in the swatches of light.

Without a word, I'm off. I have my belongings packed and I'm already going back to an apartment nearby that I will call home. Ollie barks at my feet. He knows that Anden is gone and he never will be back. I pet him, indulging in his soft fur.

I go straight to my desk and type in "Wing." It turns out that Eden is here for a job interview at Batalla. And he brought Day along with him. They're staying at local hotel, one that I noted was not overly elegant, but simple and fresh. Before I actually realize what doing, I'm out of the door.

The walk to the hotel isn't very far. I know the route and it takes about fifteen minutes and thirty-three point four seconds. I want to be nondescript, but the epaulettes on my shoulders and uniform give me away. I should've changed before I left. I lift my chin and keep walking, ignoring the stares.

Before I know it, and all too quickly, I'm in front of the hotel. This is a bargain alone just coming here. I pull open the doors, taking a deep breath. I am June Iparis, Commander of all the squadrons in California. I should not be afraid of confronting him. Like always, I can hear Metias' voice pushing me on, supporting me.

"Hello," I smile to the receptionist at the front. "Do you know what room Day-Daniel," I correct myself, "Wing is?"

"Yes, room 421 on the third floor," she replies.

"Thank you," I nod.

"Who should I say is visiting?" she adds.

"June," I answer and I'm off to the elevator before she can say another word.

I make the trek to the third floor. My steps are deliberate, purposeful. I can't help but walk at an extremely slow rate. I close my eyes for a second, reminding myself that it will be okay. But I don't know for sure if it will be okay.

I'm in front of his room after hesitation. I raise my hand to knock, but put it back down. I can't do this, I can't. But I need to. I raise my fist and knock.

The door opens all too fast as if he's been waiting for me. He looks me up and down. I can see the utter shock in his face. His mouth hangs open. I stand still, in place.

Suddenly, I am in his arms all over again. I breathe in his familiar scent. This is too fast. What is he doing? I pull away.

"Daniel?" I ask.

"I know who you are. You're June Iparis, the girl I fell in love with."


End file.
